Lamentación
by Elis Gutier
Summary: Era su primer aniversario de matrimonio,...y todo se había arruinado. ¿Cómo reaccionaría su esposa al saber que tendrían que cancelar su fin de semana tan deseado? Una cosa era segura...Ino haría que se lamentara.


**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi sino a su respectivo creador, Masashi Kishimoto. **

**Para todas las nenas amantes del ShikaIno**

**Qué vivan los ciervos y las cerditas!**

**

* * *

**

**Lamentación**

Shikamaru estaba en una situación problemática. Realmente _muy problemática. _Tenía una misión.Y debía partir precisamente hoy_._ Eso era un auténtico fastidio, pero ese no era el verdadero dilema. Sino que Ino y él planeaban festejar precisamente su primer aniversario de matrimonio. Los próximos tres días estarían fuera de Konoha, y para eso habían reservado en un elegante hotel que contaba con restaurante, karaoke, aguas termales y toda la privacidad que una pareja necesita para un fin de semana romántico que jamás se olvidaría. Ino había estado contando los días para poder salir y disfrutar su románticas vacaciones con tanta ilusión, añoraba aquella fecha con tanta ansia que en el calendario había dibujado un enorme corazón rojo en la fecha correspondiente. Y todo estaba arruinado ahora.

Por más que intentó negociar varias con la Hokage, todo fue un inútil. Tal vez podría llamar al hotel y cambiar la fecha, si es que eso era posible, considerando lo exclusivo hacer una reserva y lo costoso que resulto para ambos apartar el lugar. Al menos eso queria pensar. Metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, caminaba con la postura propia de un hombre afligido. Y pensar que esperaba terminar su día de trabajo, para luego llegar a su hogar, quitarse el uniforme militar de Konoha por una ropa más cómoda y salir a disfrutar su placentero fin de semana con su esposa.

Ya podía imaginar lo que esperaba al llegar a su casa, de seguro Ino estaba terminando empacar, acabando con más maletas de las que podía contar. _¿Cómo iba a decirle que tendrían que cancelar el viaje? ¿Qué tan mal lo tomaría? ¿Haría su vida un infierno después de eso? _

Si así era…Lo tendría bien merecido.

_¡Era su primer aniversario de matrimonio! ¡¿Cómo demonios había terminado aceptando una misión ese día¡? ¿Había olvidado que su esposa era más aterradora que la Hokage? _

Eso parecia y lo hacía sentir como un bastardo.

Llegó a su hogar con la cabeza baja y un agujero formándose en el estomago por la presión, no sabía cómo iba a explicárselo a su esposa. Toda esta situación era un gran dolor de cabeza. Más de lo que podía soportar.

—Ino, ya llegué. —anunció pesadamente.

Su mujer salió desde la cocina para darle una cálida bienvenida. Ella iba vestida con un vestido corto de tirantes color violeta y su rubio cabello perfectamente peinado. A paso veloz, se lanzó a sus brazos con alegría, plantándole un beso apasionado en los labios. Y pensar que inusual ternura pronto se convertía en reclamos, gritos y desilusión.

—Shika, te estaba esperando ¿Nos vamos ya? —preguntó con mucho entusiasmo.

Ino lo soltó y miró como su marido palidecía de repente y se aclaraba la garganta. Eso no era nada bueno.

— ¿Pasa algo?

—Ino…

Iba a matarlo, o peor aún,…ella lloraría de tristeza.

— ¿Sí? —dijo dulcemente.

Los ojos celestes de su mujer brillaban como los de una chica apunto de escuchar una declaración de amor. La culpa que aquella miraba le peso tanto, se sentía peor que un criminal. No era justo. Sobre todo para ella. Suspiro cansinamente antes de decir:

—Tengo una misión. Y debo partir hoy mismo.

Tan rápido como las palabras salieron de su boca, cerró los ojos con fuerza y con las manos en las orejas, esperaba escuchar los reclamos de Ino y, tal vez, recibir uno que otro golpe.

Pero nada de eso pasó.

— ¿Ino? —pregunto angustiando, tratando de hacer contacto visual con su mujer analizó su reacción.

Ella bajo la mirada al suelo, era como si tratara de comprender palabras extranjeras de un país desconocido. Y después lo entendió.

—Oh, ya veo.

Ino lo tomo con tanta serenidad que daba miedo. Se abrazo a sí misma y levantó la mirada con una sonrisa tranquila. Luego agregó: —Bueno, ¿Qué podemos hacer? — la vio encogerse de hombros de manera despreocupada—. Después de todo, somos ninjas, es nuestro deber cumplir con las misiones que se nos asignan.

Shikamaru se estaba preguntando quien era aquella mujer y qué demonios había hecho con su esposa. _¡Esa no podía ser ella! ¡Su problemática esposa jamás aceptaría algo así!_ No sin protestar, gritar y llamarlo bastardo perezoso hasta que se le secara la garganta.

—No te preocupes—agregó ella gentilmente. Masajeo los anchos hombros de su marido mostrando su comprensión. Luego le dio un ligero beso en la mejilla. Shikamaru estaba bastante sorprendido por su actitud. Esperaba cualquier cosa, menos eso. Tal vez su Ino había cambiado con los años. Después de todo, ya eran unos adultos y ambos eran jounnin.

—Solo vine por mis cosas, gracias por comprender, Ino.

Le devolvió el gesto uniendo sus labios nuevamente a los de su esposa en una caricia cálida.

—No es nada, _cariño_—dijo ella haciendo hincapié en la última palabra. Lo cual le provoco cierto escalofrió a Shikamaru. Pero no iba a tentar su suerte, así que se dirigió a la recamara y preparó su equipo de viaje con las armas y herramientas necesarias para la misión.

A decir verdad, pese a que todo resultó mejor de lo previsto, se sentía algo ofendido. La falta de reacción, le provoco una inquietud en el estomago, no era esto lo que esperaba. Creía que Ino deseaba ir a ese viaje al menos la mitad de lo que él quería. Tal vez su esposa no lo ansiaba tanto como pensó. Y eso lo hería bastante.

No tenía ni idea.

Después de terminar preparar su mochila bajo las escaleras y vio a su esposa. Ino lo esperaba en la entrada de su casa para despedirlo, sostenía una pequeña bolsa de papel en sus manos y mantenía la misma sonrisa tranquila con la que había recibido la noticia.

—Ino, lo lamento tanto. De verdad, créeme que preferiría mil veces estar contigo que tener que ir a esa problemática misión…

—Lo sé—dijo ella acariciando su mejilla.

Shikamaru puso su mano sobre la de ella y junto sus labios con los de su esposa. Debido a la intensidad del beso se separaron jadeantes. Con la culpa en su piel amargando la despedida deseo enmendarse al menos un poco antes de partir.

—Debe haber algo que pueda hacer para compensarte.

—No, Shika, no te preocupes.

Dio unos pasos hacia ella y la tomó en sus brazos con fuerza. No importaba lo que Ino quisiera, era lo menos que podía hacer.

—Ino, por problemático que sea, lo haré—insistió.

—Bueno, ahora que lo mencionas…

—Dime.

— ¿Puedes devolver esto a la tienda? —Le dijo dándole la pequeña bolsa de papel para después hacer un gesto con la mano donde la restaba importancia—. Es _todo_ lo que iba a usar los próximos tres días.

Shikamaru abrió la bolsa y saco el contenido.

—Pero Ino, aquí no hay nada más que brillo labial de sabor cereza—dijo confundido.

Ella puso una expresión victoriosa.

—Exacto.

Vio la sonrisa perversa de Ino iluminando su rostro y como le guiñaba un ojo con descaro. Luego se mordió el labio inferior con sensualidad suficiente para llenar su mente de fantasías placenteras. Ahora que lo pensaba con detenimiento_ ¿Dónde estaban las enormes maletas llenas de ropa para el viaje?_

Y luego lo comprendió.

_¡Mierda!_

—Tal vez—comenzó a decir Ino con voz de advertencia—, la próxima vez lo pienses dos veces antes de arruinar nuestros planes de aniversario.

—Problemático…

—Espero que lo lamentes, _cariño._ —le dijo con maldad.

Y así fue.

En verdad lo lamentaba.

* * *

**Bueno? Malo? Reviews?**

**Les agradezco su tiempo y sus palabras. **

**Un beso a todas. **

**Bye bye**


End file.
